MixMatch Relations
by M4h4LK1Ta
Summary: After meeting up. They begin the school year. But suddenly, Kagome and Miroku fall head over heels for each other. Will this relation cause drama and tension? Read to find out!(UpDated!)
1. A Short Reunion

"Beep beep beep!" Kagome's alarm clock rang. Kagome who was at the age of 15 was ready to attend her first day in high school. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed again and got out of bed. She opened up her curtains letting in the bright sunlight that lit up her room. "Well, might as well get ready..." Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
She headed over to her closest and opened it up. She had of course, a walk in closest as most girls her age do. She searched through her clothes and she tried to find the school uniform. She found it and sighed again. "Ugh...what's the point of going to school if I'm forced to wear something I don't want to...."She thought silently. She then shook that thought out of her head and headed to the bathroom to start up her regularly shower.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kagome comes out of the showers. In her green skirted uniform. She fixed up the bow that was on there and began to comb her hair. She took out her green comb and began brushing. Suddenly, the phone rang. Kagome didn't hesitate to answer it. Knowing her father or mother would. A few minutes later her father yelled from downstairs. "Kagome! Sango is on the phone...." Said a loud yelling voice from downstairs. Kagome put down her brush and went over to the left side of her bed and picked up the phone. She yelled back, "I got it!" and soon the other end of the phone line was hung up. "Hey Sango." Kagome said as she sat on her bed. Combing her hair with her fingers.  
  
"Hey Kagome, so you ready? You already ate breakfast? "Sango said as Kagome heard the crinkling of papers.  
  
"I'm ready, I just need to get breakfast. Don't worry, I'll just grab a piece of toast and we'll be on our way. Have you talked to Inuyasha or Miroku? "Kagome replied.  
  
"Not yet, they'll meet us infront of the small market store nearby your house. So we can all walk to school together. Well, I'll let you get your breakfast. I'm still getting my hair up. Bye" Sango said as she hung up the other end. Kagome slowly hung up hers and began to brush her hair again using her fingers.  
  
Later, Kagome finished and went digging in her closest for her bag. She found it and put it on, also grabbing a jacket just in case and she left her room. Closing the door behind her. She went downstairs and heard the cooking and the talking of her mother and father.  
  
"Morning Mom, morning Dad. "Kagome said looking for a fresh piece of toast on the counter. She found one and went looking in the ref. For a box of orange juice.  
  
"Morning sweetie. Do you want me or your dad to drive you to school?" Her mom said passing Kagome who had her the orange juice. Kagome took it and began drinking it.  
  
"No thanks mom, but thanks for the offer. Me and Sango are going walking with Inuyasha and Miroku. "Kagome said giving a kiss to her mom on the cheek and she passed her dad and also gave him a give on the cheek. "Well, I'm going to be late so I'll see you guys after school..."Kagome said and left the house before her father could start on his usual speech about Kagome keeping up her good grades.  
  
Kagome began walking down the street. She started to nibble on her toast and finished her juice. She saw a nearby trashcan and dumped it in there. Up ahead she saw Sango in her uniform. Since Sango is a bit older then Kagome. She has a different color uniform. Hers is blue, with a yellow bow.  
  
"Finally, took you like forever" Sango said chuckling. "I thought that your dad's speech for this year was like long..." Sango mentioned as began walking side to side with Kagome.  
  
"Nope, not this year. I got out of the house as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to listen to it. He should already know by now that I won't keep my grades down. "Kagome said as the silence to meet the boys began.  
  
Five minutes later up ahead was Inuyasha and Miroku. They were of course, playing around. Punching each other, Miroku saw Sango and Kagome coming and motioned Inuyasha to stop. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey you guys. Been waiting for a while now. Hi Kagome...Hello Sango." Miroku said nudging Inuyasha. Inuyasha replied with laughter.  
  
"You guys might want to excuse Miroku. He was sent to an all boys camp this summer.."Inuyasha said chuckling once more.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Okay you guys. Whatever. Let's just get to school.."Kagome said leading the way.  
  
"What's up with you Kagome...scared your grades will fall.."Inuyasha and Miroku began to tease. Sango glared at Miroku, her eyes seemed to tell him to stop. His voice vanished and he nudged Inuyasha to stop.  
  
Ten minutes later. Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and Miroku stood infront of WillField High. 


	2. Two Peas In a Pod

WillField High is a private high school that is located where rich kids are living at. WillField is known for its academic courses and their proud students. Up ahead was a field of grass with flowers, trees in other worlds. There was a beautiful landscape. Along somewhere in there was a path that led to the main lobby of WillField.  
  
"Come on you guys. Let's hurry before the other kids arrive. We have to sign up for which courses we want to take..."Kagome said always wanting to be in Drama. Sango nodded and pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku to follow.  
  
"Here's the deal. Why don't we all take computer science? We get to play video games and such, it'll be a breeze going through that class." Inuyasha said to all of them.  
  
"Yeah, let's try that. I don't want to sign up for Advance Rocket Science again like last year. I thought we were going to be making rockets and such but in fact. We're just doing really really hard math."Sango said rubbing her head.  
  
The four made their way to the main lobby.Unexcepted, tons of pupils were already there. Signing up and trying to get their right class. Inuyasha and Sango got seperated by the crowd along with Kagome and Miroku, Kagome sighed.  
  
"What class are you going to sign up for?" Kagome said looking over the signing board as she tried to eye Drama Class.  
  
"Um...erm...I was going to talk Drama.."Miroku said closing his eyes. Knowing she'll laugh...  
  
Kagome stood there in awe. "You are? Me too..that's cool. Why don't we sign together?" Kagome said. Later a few kids left and they were able to see the boards. Miroku led the way to the Drama Board and held onto Kagome's hand.  
  
'What? Miroku is holding my hand....you think he lik-? What the hell am I thinking? Silly me..'Kagome thought.  
  
'Kagome....hello?" Miroku said holding up the clip-on board. "Are you going to sign or what?" Miroku said chuckling a bit.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Um..yeah.. sorry. I was kind of out there a bit." She said laughing as well. "Don't worry...its okay. "Miroku replied.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and Miroku all met up in the café. To wait til school started. "Kagome, what class did you sign up for?" Sango asked as she montioned Kagome to sit.  
  
"Um..I. I mean me and Miroku signed up for Drama class. I guess we both have an nack for acting." Kagome said scratching her head.  
  
"Okay...well. I decided to sign up for WoodShop and Inuyasha signed up for Computerscience as he wanted to." Sango said sort of confused.  
  
"Attention students. You will get the information for the class you signed up for in second period. Please report to your first period class thank you." The intercom spoke.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha both had World History and left early to get good seat. Kagome and Sango both had Math. Kagome and Sango walked with each other down the 900 hall way. Finally going to room 908 they opened the door. The classroom was half filled of students. And Sango and Kagome both took a sit in the middle row. Sitting next to each other..  
  
"Attention students. Class has now begun. Please get to your class as soon as possible and if you are late please report to the main office for a late note. Thank you." The intercom spoke once again.  
  
"Morning class. I am your Math Teacher. I teach both 10th and 11th grade (Isn't that the grade they're in right?) . I am Mr. Jino and we will begin."  
  
One hour had passed and both girls left the Math room with homework on the first day of school. "Augh..I can believe this. This really sucks.."Sango said. "What class do you go to next. I head over to PE." Kagome shook her head. "Oh...I go to Reading." Sango nodded. "I'll see you at lunch then." Sango said making a left down to the 800 hundred hallway. Kagome nodded and headed up to the 600 hundred.  
  
Inuyasha had Math next and waved bye to Miroku who had Reading and walked into Kagome. "What class do you have next? "He asked her. "Me? Ooh. Um Reading. You?" She said talking rather quiet for a chance. "Same! Let's walk together. I'll be your body guard." Miroku said buffing up. And he laugh. Kagome look strange at him and laugh with him too.  
  
603 was the reading room. Both of them entered at once seeing that the class room was almost full and they too spotted two seats next to each other and ran for it. Miroku and Kagome sat next to each other.  
  
"Sorry teachers for interrupting. But students should be in their 2 period class. You all will receive the information for your elective class at the end of 2 hour. Thank you. That is all." The intercom turned off and the class had begun. 


	3. Just The Two

'Hello students. My name is Mrs. Sumifu and I am your Reading teacher. Today we will try and get this class able to get to know each other better by assigning today's class assignment allowing you to have a partner. Please. It would be a lot less stress if you picked a partner. Actually you need a partner of yes. I will give you about 3 minutes to pick." Mrs. Sumifu said and she returned to her desk.  
  
Kagome turned to face Miroku. "Wanna be my partner? You're the only one I know in this class..."Kagome said looking at him.  
  
"Sure, I wouldn't turn down an A-student." Miroku said laughing a bit. And Kagome joined him. Three minutes had passed and Mrs. Sumifu returned to the front of the classroom. "Alright, I have this clip-on board. And whenever you and your partner are ready. Please sign this board stating your name and your partner's name, okay? And grab one of these sheet. One per person and ask the questions on the sheet to your partner. After you return them to me and you can do whatever you please for the remaining of the period." Mrs. Sumifu said and she then returned to her desk.  
  
"I'll go sign our names, and will you go and get the sheet of paper for both of us, Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded and she left to get the sheets and Miroku went to sign their names. When they returned they asked each other questions. Such as What month were you born? What part of Japan were you borned? What's your full name? ,etc.  
  
Kagome and Miroku finished with 10 minutes left of the class. Kagome went to the Mrs. Sumifu's desk and asked if she and Miroku could get their information on their elective. Mrs. Sumifu nodded and searched her desk. She found their names and the paper with the info. And handed it to Kagome. She walked back to her desk and handed Miroku his. Sooner or later, Mrs. Sumifu handed out the other information to the other kids and all left the class room.  
  
"Want to walk me to my class?" Miroku asked Kagome. Kagome laughed a bit. "Yes, I would love to Madame.." She said. They made their way to room 300 and opened the door. Not a lot of students were there. Miroku and Kagome both took their seats and class began.  
  
"Hello kids. I am Mr. Esumena and I am your drama teacher. To kick things off. We will already be doing a play. Romeo And Juilet. I know this is rushing things. But I'd like to get right down to business. Alright...I trust that you all have enough sense to know that I do like my students to already have a taste of acting so I will not hold try-outs. I will call off a character in the play and please raise your hand."  
  
"Juilet.." Mr. Esumena said as he took his hand book and was beginning to mark down who would be who.  
  
Kagome raised her hand and looked eager. "Alright...um..?" Mr. Esumena said, not knowing her name. "Kagome..." she said. "Alright. Kagome will be Juilet.  
  
"Romeo.." Mr. Esumena called out. Miroku saw that no one was raising there hand. Not wanting to kiss Kagome in the play. Miroku raised his hand. "Alright..you must be Miroku, Miroku is Romeo." (And so forth. To lazy to name out the other characters)  
  
"Now, I will assign you this book to practice at home. Please do not lose it or you will owe me 30 bucks. "Mr. Esumena handed every kid one and the bell rang. Everyone left and the only thing that was in Kagome's mind was that she was going to kiss Miroku. After leaving the room Kagome pulled asside Miroku. 'Promise me you won't tell Inuyasha our parts for the play or Sango. I don't want them thinking the wrong thing.." she said looking at Miroku. He nodded. "I promise....cross my heart. Hope to die. Stick a 100 needles in my eye." He said holding a big smiling. Kagome couldn't do nothing but smile back. She kissed him on the cheek and headed to the lunch room where they would meet up with Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
In there, Sango had already brang Kagome's lunch since the line was way to long to wait in. Along with Inuyasha bringing Miroku. "So how was woodshop Sango? "Kagome asked taking a bit out of her sandwich.  
  
"It was okay. We're starting to build a birdhouse. So yeah. I'm excited..."She said talking with her mouth full. "And you and your computer science Inuyasha?" Kagome said drinking her juice.  
  
"Quite alright. But all the kids in there are nerds. Haha, I feel so popular. One nerd said I was like the coolest person to step into Computer science. Haha. It made me laugh." Appearently it made Kagome, Sango and Miroku burst into laughter.  
  
Next part of the day, Sango and Miroku both had science. "So how was your Drama Class? "Sango asked having trouble carrying her books. Miroku didn't even bother to help me was a bit confused.  
  
"It was okay. We're doing a play...." Miroku stopped himself. "I mean.....we're studying a play. Sorry kind of got lost in track." Miroku said scratching his head. Sango gave him a weird look.  
  
"Whatever. MIROKU! Don't you see me struggling. You could atleast give me a hand!" Sango shouted causing some people to look.  
  
"Fine. You could have just asked nicely. Like Kagome does. "Miroku said as he gave her a look and picked up some of her books. Miroku and Sango both entered room 308. Science.  
  
Meanwhile back with Kagome and Inuyasha. They both had PE. Inuyasha was walking with Kagome. Kagome was walking in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed a bit, he was with his other friends we met through out the day. He started to point at Kagome, he ran up behind and pulled her hair. Kagome turned red.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ARE AN IMMATURE JERK THAT NEEDS TO GROW UP!" Kagome yelled as she turned around. She hurried and went into the Girl's Locker room. Inuyasha stood there and laughed a bit knowing he probably got Kagome really ticked.  
  
Well, that was how most of the day went. None of them had any classes together through out the rest of the day. Finally after the last class of the day. The four teenagers all met up in the main lobby.  
  
"Ugh...I can't believe we have homework on the FIRST day of school!" Sango said with some sarcasm. As she tried to make a big scene out of it. Kagome kept silent through out the whole time they walked home together.  
  
"Kagome? You okay? "asked Miroku walked beside her. "Do you want me to carry your books? "He said as he smiled. She turned to look at him and smiled back. "No, its okay Miroku. But thanks for asking..." Kagome replied back. Miroku shrugged at her comment. "Okay..."  
  
"You guys hear...There's going to be a Welcoming Dance I think two weeks from now. You guys all want to be my dates? "Inuyasha said walking backwards to face his so called posse.  
  
"Whatever. As long as we DON'T dance." Sango said studying her WoodShop Book. "Okay, I take that as a yes." Inuyasha said not hearing Miroku's comment. Kagome kept quiet.  
  
"Well, call me when you all get home. Four way okay? ' Inuyasha said pointing to his house. "That's my stop. Catch Ya'll laters." Inuyasha motioned Miroku a wave and headed in.  
  
"Man Kagome. You should have taken Woodshop. Its so easy.." Sango continued looking through the book as she paused looking around. Kagome and Miroku were behind her laughing and giggling. Sango stared. "Come on you two. We're a few blocks away from my house. Could you guys pick up the pace? "Sango said unpatiently.  
  
Kagome nodded and began walking and Miroku followed behind her. 'Why does she let people walk all over her? ' Miroku thought silently. They were infront of Sango's house. Kagome hugged Sango and told her she'd call her when she gets home.  
  
Now, left were the two. 


	4. Strawberry and Banana

Kagome waited to make sure Sango made it in. She slowly looked over at Miroku. He was looking up in the sky. Scratching his head. Kagome slightly giggled, that cause Miroku's gaze go to her.  
  
"What's so funny? Do I like have something on my face?" He said touching his face. Kagome shook her head. She smiled at him, continuing to laugh.  
  
'She looks so beautiful..." Miroku thought. Catching himself, he shook his head.  
  
"Well, let's continue to walk..." Kagome said waited for Miroku to get back to reality. Miroku nodded his head and continued to walk with Kagome. Suddenly, a gust of wind bestowed in the neighborhood. Kagome's hair began to flow. She shivered a bit, Miroku looked at his coat he was wearing and took it off.  
  
"Here. Use this. It'll help keep you warm." Miroku told Kagome as he wrapped his coat around Kagome. Kagome looked at him, knowing she already had a jacket she didn't say anything. She wanted to wear Miroku's coat. She smiled at him. Miroku knew that smile meant Thank you.  
  
"So Miroku, um.... Are your parents home?" Kagome said focusing on holding her heavy books.  
  
"Ah...Let me think. I think so, my mom said she wouldn't be home tonight and my dad stays late at the office like everyday....Oh shit." Miroku said scratching his head and became muttering 'Fuck' under his breathe.  
  
"What is it? Something wrong? "Kagome said as she stopped. Miroku was leaning against a tree and continuing saying 'Fuck.'  
  
"Yeah, my mom kept nagging at me this morning to tell me to pick up my keys in my room since they weren't going to be home. But I didn't hear her since I was busy watching the new commercial for underground version three. And there's no way I can get it..."Miroku said looking up in the sky. "And they don't get back until eleven o'clock..." Miroku said rubbing his head.  
  
Kagome stood there. "Um...I guess you come over at my house until you can contact your parents and tell them to drop off the keys?" Kagome said suggesting.  
  
"You would allow me to?" Miroku said looking at her. Kagome nodded, Miroku said. "Thanks..." He said to her. He approached her and gave her a short hug. Kagome smiled when he did that and they continued to walk.  
  
"So, how long have you been in a relationship?" Miroku said trying to act like he's not really interested in the subject.  
  
"Um...let's see. One week. When I went out with Inuyasha. After we broke up. I decided that I wasn't probably going to date boys since they're too confusing." Kagome said looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh, that's hook up. I remember. When you two were in middle school. Ha, that was hilarious." Miroku began to laugh. Kagome joined him. They continued to talk about school, they back on to relationships.  
  
Finally they arrived in front of Kagome's house. Kagome led the way with Miroku following her. Kagome searched her bag and found her keys. She took they out and found the right one. She put it in the lock and turned the key along with her another hand on the knob turning it. (She gave her books to Miroku to hold. Sorry forgot to mention that.)  
  
When they both entered. The living room light as on. Kagome signaled Miroku to come in. He took a step in and gazed around the house. "Wow, nice crib you got going on here." He said as he laid her book on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Thanks. Um...you can sit in the living room and use the phone over there. I got to go upstairs and get out of these ugly school uniforms. "Kagome added and pointed to the living room. Miroku nodded and headed in as Kagome went upstairs. The noise of a door opening and closing was made and Miroku sat on the couch. He held the phone in his hand and waited for a while. He put the phone near his ear and pretended to be talking.  
  
"Is my dad there? Oh, he's busy . Oh no. Its not that big of an emergency. I'll check in with him later on. Thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone and waited for Kagome to come downstairs. Ten minutes later Kagome comes downstairs in a pair of soft shorts that were short almost like booty- shorts but they weren't that short. She was also wearing a long big shirt that said 'Got Milk?' and had her hair up in a bun.  
  
"Did you call them?" Kagome said entering the kitchen where she left her back and books in. She made sure the door was locked and entered the living room. Miroku nodded, "Yeah, he's busy." Miroku said crossing his fingers behind him.  
  
"Here. Thanks for letting me borrow your coat." Kagome said handing it to him. As she took a seat next to him.  
  
"Well, while we wait we might as well study and finish our homework." Kagome said looking through her back and found the math homework.  
  
"Sure. Let's begin them." Miroku said as he took off his uniform shirt revealing a plain shirt T-shirt underneath. Infront of them was a coffee table. On top was their books, pencil, paper, etc.  
  
Kagome began and helped Miroku with his. They were already finished with their homework. Kagome sighed. "Do you want to have a snack?" Kagome asked heading to the kitchen. "Yeah. But it's okay. I'll fix up my own." Miroku said following her.  
  
Kagome searched the fridge and got her a banana split with a chocolate milkshake. She headed back to the living room and put her food on the coffee table.  
  
Miroku came back with a bowl of strawberries, with chocolate and whip cream on them. He gave Kagome the eyebrow laughing and took a seat next to them.  
  
Kagome sighed. "You want a bite out of mine?" Kagome said to Miroku. Miroku replied with a nod and Kagome got up to get another spoon. Miroku held her back. "Don't bother. I'll just use yours." Miroku took her spoon and got a spoonful of her banana spit. 'This is good...' Miroku managed to say. Kagome smiled back and sat down. Miroku took a strawberry and told Kagome to try it. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth and Miroku slowly put the strawberry half way in her mouth.  
  
She took a bite and smiled. Miroku a few inches away from her face leaned in a kissed her on the lips. Kagome's eyes shot opened as Miroku pulled back.  
  
"Did what I think just happened happened?" Kagome said. Miroku said in a calm voice and a cocky smile. "Depends on what you think just happened..." Miroku said smiling.  
  
'He's so nice, Funny and cocky....'Kagome said as she sat closer to him. Miroku turned on the TV and began watching. Kagome leaned next to Miroku, she began to fall asleep and Miroku let his left arm go around her. He smiled as Kagome fell asleep, next to him. 


	5. A Bed Of Daises

Before is stuck ten o'clock, Miroku had found himself asleep next to Kagome. He had taken his arm off of her and gently held her into place as he got up. He then took one of the couch pillows and place it where Kagome's head. Looking at his coat, he put it over the bottom part of Kagome and a little of her upper body. He picked up the phone and called his dad's working place. Surprisingly, his Dad had gotten off work early. Miroku hung up the phone and picked up his bag and his homework. (It was still on the table) He shoved it all in his bag and kneeled next to Kagome's angelic face. He kissed her on the forehead and left the house. Before leaving, he remembered to lock the door and he closed it quietly. Running to his house finding his dad sitting on the front porch.  
  
"Miroku!" He said his arms going up in the air. "Where have you been? I called the house like ten times and no one answered. You got me worried I took off work early." Miroku's father said coming towards Miroku hugging him.  
  
Miroku pulled back. "Sorry I worried you. I forgot my keys and well...um. I stayed over at my friend's house for a while..." Miroku said slowly walking towards the front door.  
  
"Would that special friend be Kagome?" Miroku's father said eyeing him as he watched him walked towards the door. Miroku felt a big lump in his throat.  
  
"Um...Kagome? Hel-heck no. She's a girl, come on dad. I wouldn't...you think I..." Miroku said finding it hard to find the right words to say.  
  
"Its okay son. Ha, I have my ways. One of our neighbors saw you walking with a gorgeous girl. So, anything happen?" his father said nudging him.  
  
"Um...no. She helped me with my homework that's all..." Miroku said heading inside. "I got to go to bed now dad. School." That was the last he said that day.  
  
Meanwhile, while Miroku headed over to Kagome's and all that happened. Inuyasha was seated at the edge of his bed.  
  
"Miroku...answer the god damn phone..." Inuyasha said quietly. Not wanted to disturb his parents. The phone ringed four times before the answering machine came on.  
  
"Sorry, we ain't hur right now. So holler back later on." Miroku's recorded voice said on the answering machine. Inuyasha hung up and never called again that night.  
  
Sango was busy studying. Something she hardly does. She was reading through the woodshop book the teacher had given up and she was almost half-way done. Not really wanting to talk on the phone she hardly noticed that Kagome hadn't called.  
  
Next morning Kagome was found on the couch, she was woken by the cooking of her mother's food. Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked at the coat. She smiled secretly and got up. "Morning mom....morning dad" She said as she was yawning. She got up and headed to the kitchen counter.  
  
"Honey, why did you decide to sleep on the couch?" Her mother said handing her a plate of pancakes. She handed her father another plate of pancakes.  
  
"Ah...I got tired I guess. I was watching TV and I guess I fell asleep." Kagome said taking a seat and getting the syrup from her father.  
  
"I see...how was school yesterday? What did you sign up for?" Her father said behind his newspaper article. "Drama?" He said as he held a smile.  
  
"How'd you know?" Kagome said puzzled as she took a bite out of her pancakes. And getting a napkin to wipe the syrup she spilled on the counter.  
  
"We saw your Romeo and Juliet book across the living room table this morning..." her mother said as she turned off the stove and took her seat next to her father.  
  
"Oh, well. I decided to take it since I wanted to try something new." Kagome took the last bite of her pancakes. She placed the plate in the sink and ran upstairs to take her shower and change clothes.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Kagome comes running down. She looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. "Ah! I'm going to be late. "She said running to the couch she was sleeping on. She placed in all her homework, books and paper into her bag. She grabbed a hold of Miroku's coat.  
  
"Kagome, I'll drive you to school. No use in walking if you're going to be late." Her mother said as she hurried and got her keys. Kagome nodded and ran out the door. She got into her mother's Caravan and her mother in the driver's seat started the car. She reversed and hurried, driving.  
  
Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku were waited. "Dang, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha said scratching his head. Suddenly a green Caravan parked right in front of them.  
  
"Come on you guys. Let's go, my mother decided to give us a lift." Kagome said rolling down her window and motioned all her friends to get in.  
  
They opened the door and sat in. Sango sat in the first seat and Inuyasha and Miroku sat in the back.  
  
"Thanks mom..."Kagome said hurrying out the door and slamming it. Sango opened the sliding door and was first to get out followed by Miroku then Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks Kagome's mom..." Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha said as they waved. Kagome's mom waved back and drove away. Sango sighed. "What took you so long" She said looking at Kagome.  
  
"Oh, I um...slept in late that's all." Kagome said as she hurried to keep up with her pace. Sango laughed. "Okay, ha, its just weird. You sleeping in late." Sango said shaking her head.  
  
"Damn Miroku. I tried calling you like hundred times last night, and all I got was you're stupid answering machine." Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Sorry, um. I guess I was sleeping." He said looking at Kagome as he saw her look back at them. Kagome smiled and turned back to continue the conversation with Sango.  
  
As usual Sango and Kagome went to Math class and Inuyasha and Miroku to went to World History.  
  
In Math class the class had been reviewing over stuff. As in Algebra, Fraction and stuff like that. (I don't know what they study in high school)  
  
Meanwhile, back with Miroku and Inuyasha they were just getting into learning more about the Ancient Egypt. (Gah..I don't know what else to say.)  
  
Everything went well for 1st period to lunch. Nothing usual happened, in Drama class Kagome was feeling weird and was sent to the nurse's office and the rehearsal for the play had been cancelled.  
  
First lunch had came, kids were still in the lunch lines getting their usual. Some where in the courtyard hanging out and couples where also there smooching away. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were in the cafeteria finishing up their lunch. Sango had gotten Kagome's lunch and I set it aside until she came back. Sango saw Kagome enter the cafeteria. She waved trying to show where they were and Kagome made her way to them.  
  
She plumped down next to Sango and her head rest against her shoulder. "What happened? We heard from Miroku that you were sent to the nurse's office." Sango said patting Kagome's back softly.  
  
"Stomach ache..."Kagome said patting her stomach. She raised her head and looked at her lunch. "What in god's name in this?' Kagome said with sarcasm and took a fork and began poking the food.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango chuckled. "Its tuna-noodle meatballs. The lunch ladies' favorite. "Miroku said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm suddenly not in the mood." Kagome said as she pushed away her plate. They all laughed.  
  
"Oh, by the way Kagome. I brought your stuff after you left the classroom. I figured you weren't coming back so yeah." Miroku said scratching his head as he handed the stuff to her with his other hand.  
  
"Thank you Miroku." Kagome said. As put on her bag and got up. "Ready to go you guys?" Kagome said. She spotted Inuyasha staring at the girls in the court yard.  
  
"Excuse me for one moment please..."Inuyasha said with an innocent grin and he quickly got up and went over to the ladies.  
  
"What an immature jerk. Oh shoot. I told my woodshop teacher I would meet with him after lunch. Unfortunately, the worksheet I did for him. The answers weren't what everyone got so I have to come in and tell him how I got them." Sango got up and put on her bag.  
  
"I'll see you two and Inuyasha after school." Sango said as she turned around to head to the exit.  
  
"No! We can't. Kagome has to make up her work and I got detention...for um. Talking back." Miroku said before she left.  
  
"Oh, I see. Okay, I'll just meet up with Inuyasha then. Catch you two later!" Sango said as she hurried out towards the exit.  
  
Kagome turned around and faced Miroku. "You don't have detention. Why did you lie?" She said looking at him.  
  
"Because we have rehearsals and remember you didn't want them knowing about the play. It was the only way." Miroku said as he picked up his tray along with Inuyasha's. "Mind you, will you pick up Sango's and throw hers away?" Miroku asked as he headed towards the nearest trashcan.  
  
Kagome did and she also picked up hers. She followed Miroku to the trashcan and dumped the food and placed the tray in a neat pile on top. (You know, like in Mcdonalds)  
  
"Oh Kagome, I want to show you this place I found the other day. It'll only be a second." Miroku said. He grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand and led the way through the court yard.  
  
Sooner or later Kagome and Miroku stood in front of a field of daises. It was so full of them it looks like a blanket of snow. Kagome stood in awe.  
  
"Miroku, its so beautiful..." Kagome said as she kneeled down to smell one. Miroku smiled as he looked over at the scenery. Kagome wore a smirk on her face. She dropped down her bag, she stood up. Miroku was day dreaming. Looking in the sun. Kagome gave him a good push making him go down the hill. Running really fast. Kagome climbed on the back of his back and she smiled as she began laughing. Miroku's face was one that you looked at and you couldn't help but smiled.  
  
At the bottom of the hill Miroku pretended to fall down. Landing, Kagome fell into the field of daises. Miroku was on top of her. ( Its like, Miroku was doing push-ups and Kagome was like right under him. Get it?)  
  
Miroku paused as he looked at Kagome. She laid in the field, her hair has let down and she looked like an angel.  
  
Kagome laid there in suspense. 'Is he going to kiss me?' She thought as she tried to hold on to her sexy smile.  
  
Miroku leaned in and laid his lips on her soft tender lips. Kagome wasn't surprised, but this time. She place her arms around his shoulders and made that kiss worth a minute or two. The bell rang and Miroku finally pulled back. Kagome gently opened her eyes.  
  
"I enjoyed that..." Kagome said as she saw Miroku look at her. "Surprisingly, I did too. "He said smiling at her. He got up and lend a hand to her. When she got up, they didn't let go of the each other's hand. He walked her up to the hill and got her backpack for her. She smiled innocently and he walked her to her next class. 


	6. Unforgettable Moment

After school, Miroku and Kagome and the rest of the 2nd period drama class met up in the drama room. Inuyasha and Sano were left walking home with each other.  
  
Inuyasha was focusing on kicking a rock. "You know Sango, Miroku and Kagome have been acting really strange these past few days don't you think?" He asked her.  
  
Sango not even lifting her head from the book she was reading answered," Yeah, sure. Whatever." She said as she was scanning a woodshop book her teacher and given her. She was browsing the pictures, she continued to flip the pages.  
  
"I mean seriously, it looks and seems like they've been secretly hooking up." Inuyasha said as the rock he kicked was kicked on the road. He found a new one and began kicking that.  
  
"Well, think about it Inuyasha. I mean they do both have the same electives and Reading Class together. Why would it be weird if they were spending a little more time with each other? And if they were a couple they do make a pretty decent one..."Sango said flipping another page.  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Inuyasha said throwing his hands up in the air. "Miroku and Kagome! A couple! That's insane. No one knows better that I lik- "He cut himself off as Sango's gaze went to him.  
  
"You're jealous aren't you? That maybe, somehow Kagome probably likes Miroku better than you, Inuyasha. Just admit it for once, you really like Kagome. More than a friend, A LOT more than a friend I can tell you that. "Sango said closing her book. Inuyasha stopped. He looked at Sango, struggling to find the words to make a comeback he looked behind him and saw that they were in front of his house. He gave her a dirty/playful look and headed inside. Sango rolled her eyes and made her way home safety. (She wasn't reading her book. That'll be crazy walking by yourself and reading a book)  
  
Meanwhile, at Willfield high school, the rehearsals were just beginning. They did five scenes a day and after every rehearsal, they'd have a group meeting. To discuss about how much better than could have worked. The scenes they did today were the balcony scene, the beginning intro, Juliet's cousin's death scene, along with Romeo's cousin's death scene and the ending. After the discussion everyone headed home. Kagome was encountered by Miroku in the front of the school.  
  
"Hey Miroku, you want a lift? Its way too dark to walk. "Kagome said taking out her cell phone. Miroku shrugged and mumbled quietly, "I rather be alone walking with you..." He said under his breathe.  
  
Kagome looked to him, "What was that?" She asked being clueless. Miroku shook his head and said 'Nothing'. Fifteen minutes later the same green caravan that had dropped the Kagome and her friend's off this morning was the same that came right now.  
  
It was her mother, she rolled down the window. "Hey honey. Whose your friend?" Her mother asked as Kagome opened the passenger's door and Miroku entered the sliding door.  
  
"Oh, that's Miroku." Kagome said as she buckled up her seat belt and placed her bag in front of her. Miroku held out his hand to shake Kagome's mother. The mother shook his hand and said, 'Charmed'  
  
Miroku told the Kagome's mother where he lived and soon she dropped him off. Kagome looked over at her mom. "Mom, give me a second okay?" The mother nodded at Kagome's request. Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. Miroku was already outside waiting.  
  
Kagome stood in front of Miroku. She handed him the coat. "Thanks for letting me borrow this the other night..."Kagome said looking up in Miroku's eyes.  
  
Miroku nodded. "No problem, well I better get inside. Still got homework to do. "He said and he leaned in and caressed Kagome. It was only a short kiss and he smiled and entered the house. Kagome stood looking at him. 'What a hunk!' She thought to herself and looked back to re-enter the car.  
  
"He seems nice," Kagome's mother said while driving. "Mom, he's just a friend okay..."Kagome said trying to deny what her mother was thinking.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know friends kiss their friends like that." Her mother said laughing a bit. Kagome touched her lips and smiled.  
  
"I guess not. But I don't know if he's into me mom. He sends out weird vibes." Kagome replied as her mother made a turn into their driveway.  
  
"Give him time. He needs to clear out his thoughts and feelings. So tell me, how many times have you guys really kissed?" Her mother said looking at Kagome.  
  
"THREE!" Kagome said with excitement. Kagome's mother squealed too. Finally, Kagome had one of her 'mother-daughter' moments.  
  
Kagome entered the house followed by her mother. Kagome made sure the door was locked after her mother entered and hurried on upstairs. Her mother was downstairs cooking supper.  
  
Kagome laid her bag down on the bed and went into the bathroom to change clothes. She came out wearing a pair of shorts and a happy bunny shirt that said 'you stink' written across it. Kagome laid on her bed, belly down and opened up her bag. The phone rang and Kagome yelled 'I got it mom!' and answered it. It was Sango.  
  
"Hey girly, what's up? Just got home?" Sango asked her. Her voice sounding sort of tired yet excited or happy.  
  
"Pretty much. Rehearsing is so painful and hard working. Just getting started on my homework. What have you been up to?" Kagome said as she took out her Math, Reading, World History worksheets.  
  
"Um...catching up on Reading. My parents told me if I have good grades by the end of this year I'll be able to go back to Japanese school and stuff. So its all cool." Sango said. Kagome could hear Sango flipping pages. "By the way, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Um...yeah. Sure." Kagome said sounding unsure. She took out her pencil and began to write on the worksheets.  
  
"Are you and Miroku an item? You guys seem to be spending a lot of time together... Sango said as she froze waiting for a reply. A muffle came over the line.  
  
"...Um...I...don't know." Kagome said while hesitating. "KAGOME!" Sango yelled over the line. She knew that whenever Kagome said 'Um, I, don't and know' while hesitating it was her own way of saying yes but she didn't want everyone to know.  
  
"Kagome, you and Miroku. Together?!" Sango said as she put down her book. Sat straight up and was more focused on the conversation then the woodshop book.  
  
"I think so. But you CAN'T tell anyone! I don't want anyone to know, especially...Inuyasha." Kagome said sighing as she thought about Inuyasha and Miroku fighting.  
  
"Okay, ha, I knew something was going on behind all that rehearsals and stuff..." Sango said proud of her conclusion.  
  
"Yeah...whatever." Kagome said as she sighed and laid down. Her head on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Later that night, Kagome hung up on Sango and headed downstairs to eat dinner. They had all sorts of stuff to eat. But since today was Wednesday, it was sushi night. Kagome took a seat in the dining room. They hardly use this place to eat, but tonight was special. Kagome took a seat in the middle. Their table had six chairs. One chair would be on either end of the table. (Vertically.) And two chairs would be across each other horizontally. Kagome's mother and father sat on the vertically lined chairs and Kagome took a seat on the left horizontal chairs. They said their prayers and began to eat.  
  
"So Kagome, how was rehearsals today?" Her father said as he asked her to pass the pitcher of water. Kagome handed it to him and replied," It was fine. Nothing usual." Kagome said as she took a bite out of her first sushi.  
  
"Who are you in the play?" Her mother said as she got up and went to get napkins for all three of them. She quickly took her seat again and waited for Kagome to answer.  
  
Kagome felt a knot in her stomach and answered quietly. 'Juliet..' and she stuffed her mouth with sushi so she would have time to untie that knot.  
  
"Oh really?" Her father said interested. "And who is this...Romeo?" Her father said acting a bit tight around the fact that she was Juliet.  
  
Kagome took a second to pause as she had to digest her food and she swallowed and took a sip of water. "Um...Miroku." She said and paused. Waiting to him anger from her father.  
  
"Miroku...ah. Nice choice for a Romeo." Father said smiling, he knew he surprised Kagome. He seemed to be taking it easy.  
  
"You mean you're not mad?" Kagome said looking at him and her mother. Stunned with belief.  
  
"Why would we be? Miroku is a nice gentlemen. Quite handsome" Her mother said giggling a bit. Kagome smiled and continued to eat dinner. Later after that night, after all the dishes had been washed. After all the mess that had been clean, after all the work had been done. Kagome had another phone call, she hurried to the nearest phone which one in the upper lobby in the house.  
  
"Hello?" She said as she was wiping the table that the phone was sitting on. She had to lean the phone in on her shoulder as she wiped it.  
  
"Kagome?" the voice sounded familiar but she wasn't paying attention of it as she was more focused on her late chores.  
  
"Yes, may I know whose calling?" She said politely as she quickly said. "Could you hold on for a second?" She gently put down the phone and washed the cloth in the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, I'm back. So who is this?" She asked as she put down the phone quickly. Ran into her room to grab the cordless and hung up the corded phone in the hallway. She entered her room, locked her door and sat on her bed.  
  
"Its...Miroku." The other end of the line answered. Kagome froze, she seemed to have lost her voice and unable to speak.  
  
"I know, you're probably wondering where I got your number but that's not what I wanted to tell you. What I wanted to tell you is to meet me in front of the school at six thirty sharp, okay? I got to go. I'm not suppose to be using the phone this late." Miroku said, the other end of the line hung up and Kagome also hung up the phone. As she laid back against her headboard. She sighed, looking over at her clock she set up her alarm to be extra early. Then she got under the covers and turned off her lamp that was right next to her bed.  
  
"Sweet dreams Kagome." Kagome said to herself and she soon fell fast asleep. 


	7. The Date

'Beep! Beep!' Kagome's alarm clock continued to beep and Kagome raised her arm and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. Kagome swung her legs over her bed and rubbed her eyes, she yawned then stretched. After she did that she went over to her window and opened the blinds, to her amazement. The clouds were still in view and it was still dusk. She again rubbed her eyes and headed into the bathroom to shower and change. Thirty minutes later Kagome came out. She wore her usual uniform with her hair in a pony- tail. She looked over at her clock. '6:20' it read and she grabbed her bag and a jacket from her closet and hurried downstairs.  
  
'I'm not hungry.' She thought to herself and quickly wrote a note to her parents so that they wouldn't worry. She put on her jacket, then her bag. Looking for her shoes in the shoe rack she found them and put them on. She looked over at the key hook and found her keys along with the keys to her bike. She closed the door and locked it from outside. Kagome was now outside, she hurried to the side of the house to unlock her bike and she placed the lock and her keys into the first pocket of her bag. She rolled her bike to the sidewalk and got on. She pedaled fast to the school, not wanting to keep Miroku waiting.  
  
Miroku was sitting on a bench in front of Willfield high school. He kept on glancing at his watch and waited for a sign that Kagome was here. Ten minutes later, Kagome comes down panting in air and she stepped hard on her brakes and stopped right in front of Miroku. Black tire tracks followed her. She smiled and weak smile to Miroku and slowly got off her bike and leaned it on the bench. She then took a seat next to Miroku.  
  
"So why did you want to see me?" She said looking at him then looking across the street seeing some kids walk by.  
  
"Oh yeah...um. As you may know already we've kissed a couple of times..." Miroku said blushing red as he started scratching his head. "So...maybe we can try our hand at this dating thing. Let's say this Saturday night? Ah...I'll pick you up at 7:30." Miroku said wiping the sweat off his face. He was glad he got it over with.  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd love that...Well. We better hurry and meet up with Sango and Inuyasha. You can ride on the back of the bike." Kagome said getting up and she stood her bike. She patted the place where Miroku would sit and they hurried. Kagome pedaled faster and faster. When they finally reached the meeting place no one was there. Miroku got off Kagome's bike.  
  
"I'll wait here and stuff and you ride like halfway down the block and ride back. You know to throw them off a bit..."Miroku said and motioned Kagome to hurry. Kagome nodded and pedaled faster down the block. Three minutes later, Inuyasha comes walking up.  
  
"Hey dude. You're the first one here. Haha, Lucky. Um...can I ask you something?' Inuyasha said standing next Miroku. Miroku nodded and waited for his question.  
  
"Um...you and Kagome? Hooked up or what?" He said looking at him hoping to hear the answer he wanted to hear.  
  
Miroku hesitated to answer it but came out with. "Of course not. Ha, me and Kagome? Get real..."Miroku said playfully punching Inuyasha in the arm.  
  
"Good. Cause I'm going to ask her out on a date to Saturday.." Inuyasha said feeling better already knowing Kagome wasn't dating Inuyasha's best friend.  
  
"Not Friday dude, we got rehearsals. You know how it is?" Miroku said quickly and before Inuyasha could respond to that Sango came walking in on them with Kagome ride slowly.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Sango said, her woodshop book wasn't open and she was ready to walk and talk. They all made it to Willfield high. Sango and Miroku were walking in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Hey you guys. Carry on without me. I got to park my bike at the rack." She said to Sango and Miroku and gave them a wave. Inuyasha followed Kagome.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome said acting different around Inuyasha. As she made her way into the bike rack.  
  
"I came to give you an apology for pulling your hair the other day. I'm sorry for being a complete idiot." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome who had turned around to see him. She saw Inuyasha's puppy eyes and smiled a friendly smile.  
  
"I forgive you. How can I resist those eyes?" She said pinching his cheeks and laughing slightly. She opened her bag and found her lock. She locked her bike and walked out, they seemed to be heading for the cafeteria.  
  
"Well, I'd like to make it up to you." Inuyasha said trailing Kagome. Kagome gave him a confused look and said, "Carry on..." she wanted to hear what he had to say.  
  
"I want to take you out on a date. It's the least I could do. I mean I know I've been such a jerk lately but I don't know. I've had mix-emotions. So please? This Saturday night. 7:30?" Inuyasha said to Kagome who was in awe.  
  
"I'd love that. Sure. 7:30. But not Saturday, maybe more like Friday?" Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha nodded and he opened the door to the Cafeteria for Kagome.  
  
(I skipped the rest of the week since I didn't know what to say about it ;)  
  
Kagome got home after school on Friday night. She had already told her parents about her date the night before. Her father was a little tight about it but her mother talked it over with him and he agreed. Once Kagome stepped through the front door she saw her parents in the living room watching TV. Kagome said a quick hi and hurried up to her room.  
  
She dropped her bag and hurried into the shower. She came out 42 minutes later soaking wet. All she had on was a towel and her hair dripping wet. It was 6:30 and Kagome had to hurry. She ran into her closet and picked out a blue jean-type skirt that went to her knees and a pink blouse. She also picked out the matching jacket and hurried into the bathroom to change. After changing, she fixed up her hair, put on her earrings and her necklace, grabbed her purse and went downstairs to wait for Inuyasha to arrive.  
  
"Ah...Honey, you look gorgeous. "Her mother said looking over the stairs as she saw Kagome walking down. Her father smiled and Kagome took a seat at the kitchen counter. She seemed to be checking to see if she packed the right stuff in her purse while Inuyasha arrived.  
  
"Knock, knock.." Inuyasha said. Kagome hurried to stuff her things in her bag and got up and answered the door. Inuyasha was dressed in some dark blue shorts that he pulled down to his knees. A red and white sports jersey and a black hat which he wore backwards. He smiled at Kagome," You look awesome." He said and gave her a hug. Kagome stunned at his comment also hugged back. "You don't look to bad yourself..." She smiled innocently.  
  
Kagome parents got up and went to meet Inuyasha. Kagome's parents shook hands with Inuyasha and said their greetings.  
  
"I want her hone by 11 o'clock..." Kagome's dad said and waved them. "Alright? Well, have a wonderful time. "Her dad said. "Yes, do have a wonderful time." Kagome's mother managed to say. The parents then took their seat on the couch and continued as they were.  
  
Kagome smiled and went to get her heels. They were the color cacky and they matched her outfit. She smiled at Inuyasha. "Ready?" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded. He beckoned her to go out first and in front of her was a motorcycle.  
  
"Inuyasha is that yours?" Kagome said as she got closer and touched the paint of the motorcycle. It was brand new.  
  
"Nah, I rented it for this special evening." Inuyasha said as he handed her a helmet. "Hold on tight okay?" Inuyasha said as he got on the motorcycle and waited for Kagome to climb on.  
  
"But I have a skirt..."Kagome said. "Don't worry, I won't look." Inuyasha said laughing a bit. Kagome took the helmet and climbed on. Less in three minutes the two were off. Inuyasha drove down to the city park. He parked the motorcycle and inserted the keys into his right pocket of his shorts. He got off and helped Kagome get off putting their helmets in a conpartment of the motorcycle. Kagome smiled and looked around.  
  
"Um...Inuyasha. What are we doing here at Freedom Park?" Kagome said puzzled as she saw a few yards in front of her a checkered white and red blanket that was spread across the grass and a tan basket on it. She hurried to it. Inuyasha followed her.  
  
"Nice isn't it?" As he took a seat, Kagome sat a few inches further from Inuyasha. Their blanket was hovered over an oak tree. After their meal, Inuyasha leaned in on the trunk of the tree. Kagome looked at him and sat where she was watching a couple walk by hand in hand.  
  
Inuyasha looked to her. "You know, you can sit next to me..."Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and scooted over next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled as he put his arm around her. Then stood their for a good ten minutes. Inuyasha looked over at his watch.  
  
"We better get going, I have an even better surprise for you." He got up and folded the blanket and placed the plates, napkins, forks, spoons into the basket. He took a hold of Kagome's hand with the other hand carrying the basket and led her to her next surprise.  
  
"Oh, my gosh. Inuyasha! You rented us a gondola! "Kagome squeaked and hurried in on the boat. The man stirring smirked at Inuyasha. While Kagome was busy looking at birds and the water Inuyasha gave him five bucks. "Make sure you make it nice and slow. I want this to be romantic" He said and the paddler nodded. Inuyasha took his seat next to Kagome and the ride soon begun.  
  
Kagome leaned next to Inuyasha and he put his arm around her. She smiled as she looked up at Inuyasha and closed her eyes.  
  
"You really surprise me Inuyasha...At first I thought you were a jerk, but I never seen this side of you before. "Kagome said and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I never knew I had this sort of side to me." Inuyasha said as Kagome sat up and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I like you like this Inuyasha. You seem decent and kind almost like Mi-" Kagome stopped and her eyes widen along with Inuyasha.  
  
"Almost like Miroku?!" Inuyasha said, his voice riding.  
  
'I don't want to see him mad. What do I do?' Kagome thought. She pulled Inuyasha into her and she laid her lips on his. Inuyasha calmed down and put his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome finally let go and sighed.  
  
"Whoa..." Inuyasha said and Kagome and Inuyasha made out until the end of the date which ending pretty soon due to the time factor.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his watch it was 10:45. "Damn...." Inuyasha said as he motioned the boat driver to paddle faster. Kagome had fell asleep in Inuyasha's arm. As soon as they arrived near shore, Inuyasha carried Kagome out. He put her down and told her they had to go.  
  
They drove on the motorcycle back to Kagome's house. Inuyasha parked the motorcycle right outside of the house.  
  
"Here's your drop-off..."Inuyasha said as he took off his helmet. Kagome did the same and got off the bike. Inuyasha walked Kagome to the front door step.  
  
"I really enjoyed this night Inuyasha..." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. It was silence after Kagome said that. Inuyasha paused then laid his lips on Kagome. He placed it there for about 30 seconds and pulled back.  
  
Licking his lips he managed to say. "You better get inside now Kagome. Wouldn't want your parents getting mad.." He said and watched Kagome enter the house. He then got back on his motorcycle and rode home. 


End file.
